spongecock cumpants
by XxPoeticGeniousxX
Summary: Bruh
1. the coochie

It was a normal day at the krusty krab, spongebob was tossing krabby patties, mrkrabs was fucking his daughter, pearl in the ass, and squidward, was just being a faggot lol, after mr krabs was done smashing his daughters sexy, gray, whaley ass, he then approached spongebob to give him thanks. spongebob me boyo, i just wanted to thank you for all your help, mr krabs replied with his firm, masculine raspy voice, spongebob replied with his cute sexy voice, no problem mr krabs any thing for you, mr krabs then replied with amything? Spongebob with his yellow meaty cock harder then ever, replied while blushing, anything! Mr krabs then whipped out his meaty cock and claws, and proceeded to fist spongebobs tight yellow asshole, spongebob then moaned loudly, mrkrabs, STOP! Im gonna cum! Mrkrabs then had gotten sponge semen all over his meaty claws! Pearl then entered the room, in horror and disgust with the sight of mr krabs and spongebobs lifeless corpses, lying on the floor, with cum and blood everywhere, pearl then replied with, NOOOOOOOO!!!! patrick from buttfuck nowhere appears, sneaks up to pearls thick wet whale asshole, and whispers intimitely into pearls ear, firmly grasp it!!

Pearl, trying to resist, tried escaping patricks wrath, but it was no use, patrick was tired of feeling heartbreak and pain, after he witnessed spongebob cheating on him for mrkrabs juicy meaty cock and claws, so patrick then proceeded to rape pearl with his massive 9inch pink cock, pearl then proceeded to deepthroat patricks deep cock, patrick wanted more however, so he stuck his giant starcock, into her blowhole, pearl then replied gasping for air, PATRICK STOP! i cant breathe, but patrick didnt give a shit, all patrick wanted was pearls tight coochie, and to cum so deep in it. Patrick then filled pearls tight, wet blowhole with copiuos amounts of cum, pearl then died slowly due to loss of oxygen, patrick was heartbroken, he didnt mean to kill her, he thought it was her asshole not her blowhole! Patrick then screeched NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! And killed himself, due to feeling so retarded THE END


	2. the coochie(2-20 09:36:23)

It was a normal day at the krusty krab, spongebob was tossing krabby patties, mrkrabs was fucking his daughter, pearl in the ass, and squidward, was just being a faggot lol, after mr krabs was done smashing his daughters sexy, gray, whaley ass, he then approached spongebob to give him thanks. spongebob me boyo, i just wanted to thank you for all your help, mr krabs replied with his firm, masculine raspy voice, spongebob replied with his cute sexy voice, no problem mr krabs any thing for you, mr krabs then replied with amything? Spongebob with his yellow meaty cock harder then ever, replied while blushing, anything! Mr krabs then whipped out his meaty cock and claws, and proceeded to fist spongebobs tight yellow asshole, spongebob then moaned loudly, mrkrabs, STOP! Im gonna cum! Mrkrabs then had gotten sponge semen all over his meaty claws! Pearl then entered the room, in horror and disgust with the sight of mr krabs and spongebobs lifeless corpses, lying on the floor, with cum and blood everywhere, pearl then replied with, NOOOOOOOO!!!! patrick from buttfuck nowhere appears, sneaks up to pearls thick wet whale asshole, and whispers intimitely into pearls ear, firmly grasp it!!

Pearl, trying to resist, tried escaping patricks wrath, but it was no use, patrick was tired of feeling heartbreak and pain, after he witnessed spongebob cheating on him for mrkrabs juicy meaty cock and claws, so patrick then proceeded to rape pearl with his massive 9inch pink cock, pearl then proceeded to deepthroat patricks deep cock, patrick wanted more however, so he stuck his giant starcock, into her blowhole, pearl then replied gasping for air, PATRICK STOP! i cant breathe, but patrick didnt give a shit, all patrick wanted was pearls tight coochie, and to cum so deep in it. Patrick then filled pearls tight, wet blowhole with copiuos amounts of cum, pearl then died slowly due to loss of oxygen, patrick was heartbroken, he didnt mean to kill her, he thought it was her asshole not her blowhole! Patrick then screeched NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! And killed himself, due to feeling so retarded THE END


End file.
